O Começo
by Mlynx
Summary: Para Draco e Helena era apenas um começo. Primeira de cinco fics da série.


Ele já o observava desde o primeiro ano quando ele entrou na cabine de Harry no primeiro ano para se mostrar, ele a ignorou com se ela não estivesse ali com os outros, de certo modo ela não estava lá mesmo, Helena colocou os olhos em Draco e tentou entender por que pensou em alguém perdido e precisando de ajuda em uma estrada.

Helena Black, embora ela ainda não soubesse de seu sobrenome quando o conheceu, ainda era conhecida com Helena Menfis, a garota de cabelos pretos e longos, olhos azuis e bochechas rosadas que crescera com uma senhora simpática que ela sabia que não era da sua família, tudo o que ela sabia era que sua mãe havia deixado-a com a senhora Menfis e pedira para que ela deixasse que Helena adotasse seu sobrenome, deixara algum (muito na verdade) dinheiro para ela, Helena sabia apenas que sua mãe estava desesperada para que sua filha ficasse segura em meio a toda a guerra mágica, ela crescera sabendo que seus pais estavam preocupados com a segurança, mas sabia que provavelmente era órfã, seus pais estavam tão preocupados com ela que preferiram não aproveitar a paternidade para protegê-la, se não voltou para pegar a garota, provavelmente estavam mortos.

Hogwarts era o sonho dela, provavelmente poderia descobrir mais sobre seus pais, queria saber quem eles eram e o que haviam feito.

Draco era alguém interessante para ela, mesmo junto com Harry, Hermione e Rony, os três eram bons amigos, mas ela sentia que havia algo naquele loiro arrogante de olhos cinzentos alguém que tinha algum problema, Helen sentia que precisava ajudá-lo, ela só não sabia como, ela era uma Grifinória, não fazia à mínima ideia se seu sangue era puro ou não, quando ele a olhou pela primeira vez foi na aula de poções e apenas porque a pena dela caiu aos pés dele, quando finalmente ela viu os olhos dele diretamente Helena entendeu em algum lugar dentro dela que Draco precisava dela, de alguma forma, Draco Malfoy definitivamente precisava dela.

Os anos passaram lentamente enquanto ela observava a Draco de longe, tentando encontrar alguma forma de ajudá-lo e de se aproximar para fazer isso.

Quando chegou ao seu terceiro ano finalmente ela descobriu alguma coisa sobre seu passado ou melhor dizendo, tudo sobre ele, foi difícil e ela tinha que admitir: foi estranho, aos poucos aquele relacionamento com o estranho cachorro negro enorme que rondava a escola evoluiu, se alguém havia ajudado Sirius Black a sobreviver enquanto ele estava em Hogwarts essa pessoa havia sido ela. Passou meses lhe dando comida, mas não fazia ideia de que o cachorro era Sirius, enquanto ele tentava ter certeza de que a garota que parecia sua falecida esposa era realmente sua filha, mas para isso ela tinha que se arriscar, mostrar-se para ela, se ela fugisse, falasse para alguém, tudo o que ele planejava estaria perdido, mas no natal quando ela por mais complicado e esquisito que parecesse para ela dividir sua ceia com um cachorro, pareceu certo pra ela na hora, Sirius decidiu que era a hora de se mostrar, ela ficou assustada no começo e tentou fugir, mas depois de uma conversa e algumas perguntas sobre ela, Sirius contou e confirmou que ela era sua filha.

A história não era tão complicada de se entender: Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon haviam se casado, embora quase ninguém soubesse disso, do casamento havia nascido a pequena Helena Evelyn Black, com menos de um ano Marlene e Sirius decidiram proteger a menina a deixando com uma senhora que eles conheciam e sabiam que era de confiança para protegê-la de tudo o que pudesse atingi-la, estavam certos, um dia depois de Marlene deixar a garotinha com Liza fora assassinada.

Helen demorara pouco para assimilar a ideia, ficara feliz em saber que seus pais não a haviam abandonado e satisfeita por gostar do pai. Fizera questão de passar as férias com ele, mesmo sendo obviamente contra a vontade dele que estava com medo de que algo acontecesse a ela caso ele fosse pego, mas ela não ligou muito.

Com 14 anos Helena finalmente conseguiu entrar em contato direto com Draco, Torneio Tribuxo, ou seria Quadribruxo? Ela descobriu um lugar onde ele ficava quando queria ficar sozinho, foi como descobrir um tesouro:

Uma pequena sala abandonada em uma ala esquecida do castelo era o único lugar onde Draco podia se refugiar quando queria paz, coisa complicada de conseguir para ele.

O loiro estava extremante cansado de tudo aquilo que o estava rodeando, ele sentou em uma das cadeiras que estavam dispostas pela sala e respirou fundo aspirando a poeira presente na sala.

- Vai ter uma crise alérgica se continuar aqui - Uma voz feminina que ele desconhecia em algum ponto atrás dele.

- Vá embora. - Ele disse sem se virar.

- Nem você deveria estar aqui, não pode pedir ou simplesmente me mandar sair daqui. - Draco pôde ouvir as paços dela sobre o chão enquanto se aproximava.

- Simplesmente vá embora. - Ele disse sem se mover.

- Não - A garota disse agora bem atrás dele.

Draco se virou e viu a garota, era pequena tinha olhos azuis lindos e grandes, cílios longos, o nariz era um pouco maior que muito pequeno assim como a sua boca rosada como as bochechas, ela tinha o cabelo negro que estava preso em um coque e ele não conseguia identificar o tamanho dele. Ele já havia a visto antes, junto com o Potter e os amigos dele. Era da Grifinória, provavelmente sangue ruim, bonita, mas uma sangue ruim se ele tivesse que apostar. Ele não sabia como ela se chamava, gostaria de saber, afinal aquele perfume e aqueles olhos eram lindos e muito agradáveis.

- Quem é você? - ele perguntou se levantando.

- Helena Evelyn Black. - Respondeu a garota e estendeu a mão para ele.

Draco olhou para a s mãos dela com um certo desdém , mas decidiu apertá-la, queria saber se as mãos dela eram tão macias quanto pareciam, era verdade, macias e quentes, seria bom continuar segurando por um tempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As mãos do loiro a sua frente eram frias, mas ela gostou da sensação, claro não o suficiente para segurá-la por tanto tempo como ele segurava a dela.

- Black? - Ele perguntou ainda segurando a sua mão.

- Sim, sou filha de Sirius Black. - Ela pensou com orgulho, não iria tolerar mais do que merecia, seu pai era seu pai e ninguém lhe tiraria o direito de admitir isso.

- O assassino fugitivo? - Malfoy perguntou sorrindo com desdém, era só daquele jeito que o garoto sabia sorrir?

- Meu pai não é assassino! - Ela falou entre dentes enquanto apertava com força a mão dele sem se dar conta.

- Ai. - Ele soltou a mão dela e a sacudiu no ar. - Se você não quer que ele seja um assassino ele não é. - Ele se afastou um pouco dela. - Você é forte, einh?

- Não foi minha intenção, mas não me peça para me desculpar, porque eu não vou fazê-lo - Disse decidida.

- Já entendi, - Draco voltou a sentar-se na cadeira. - agora vá embora.

- Já disse que não vou. - Quem ele pensava que era?

- Como descobriu essa sala? - ele perguntou.

- Você quer dizer como eu descobrir onde _você_ estava. - Ela respondeu ficando na frente da cadeira.

- Estava atrás de mim? - Ele perguntou espantado e ela sentiu vontade de rir dele.

- Estava, por que? - Helena sentou em uma das mesas velhas que estavam perto da cadeira em que ele estava sentado. - Algum problema com isso?

- Não tenho certeza se existe algum problema, mas por que você estava me procurando? - O loiro perguntou.

- Queria saber onde você se esconde quanto some, passa os fins de semana aqui também? - Perguntou somo se estivesse falando sobre o tempo.

- Quando quero ficar sozinho, sim. - O loiro olhava para ela um tanto quanto muito intrigado. - Sabe que eu sumo de vez em quando?

- Sei sim. Você faz perguntas demais sabia? É sempre assim ou é só comigo? - Ela olhou para o redor. - Lugarzinho empoeirado esse aqui, nunca teve alergia?

- Não. - Ele respondeu serio e ela sentiu vontade mais vontade de fazê-lo sorrir por alguma coisa _realmente _ boa e engraçada. - Porque não vai embora? - Draco perguntou.

- Você pergunta demais. - Repetiu rolando os olhos em frustração. - e não vou por que não quero ir.

- Tudo bem, então eu vou. - ele levantou e se dirigiu a porta irritado, mas ela o interrompeu antes que ele alcançasse a porta.

- Não! - Ela gritou, ele parou e olhou para ela. - Não quero que perca este lugar, você parece bem menos mimado no meio de toda essa poeira. - Helen levantou e passou por ele seguindo a mesma direção para qual ele estava indo antes de ser interrompido. - Você deveria fugir mais Malfoy, seus amigos são um porre. - a morena saiu da sala antes de fechar a porta e o deixar sozinho e confuso de novo.

Draco passara a observá-la com mais atenção a partir daquele dia, Helena passava parte do tempo com Potter e sua dupla de amigos, mas também passava muito tempo na biblioteca ou sozinha em frente a alguma janela do castelo, ele sabia que ela ia bastante ao corujal, provavelmente esperava alguma carta, mas nas semanas em que ele passara a observando ela sempre voltava de mãos vazias e um pouco triste e preocupada, mas não parecia ter nenhum namorado, não que isso importasse realmente para ele, no começo ele achava que Black tinha alguma coisa com o Potter, mas ele a tratava como uma irmãzinha e vice-versa, o loiro estava naquele momento tentando se convencer que o fato de segui-la e se preocupar com a sua vida amorosa era só por se precaução, para saber que tipo de pessoa _o _havia seguido, fora ela quem começara aquela história, não foi? Que mal havia em retribuir um favor?

Ele sabia que era mentira, estava curioso, ela parecera se importar com o que ele queria a ponto de não quere que ele 'perdesse' o lugar 'dele', ninguém se preocupava com certas vontade s que ele tinha, principalmente pessoas que ele não conhecia. Black nunca falava com ele e depois do episódio de duas semanas atrás as coisa não haviam mudado entre os dois.

Draco estava parado no corujal a observando em um canto escondido, a morena estava de pé olhando para algum ponto no céu, parecia...esperançosa, ele sentiu vontade de fazer com que ela tivesse o que esperava?

- Você já esta parado aí a mais de dez minutos Malfoy, vai ficar estagnado assim. - Ela disse sem se mexer, ele ficou pensando se respondia ou se fingia que ela estava errada. -Quase posso ouvir seus pensamentos , conheço seu perfume e sei que você está aí, venha até aqui ou eu vou pegar você.

- A quanto tempo sabe que estou aqui? - Ela caminhou ate o lado dela devagar.

- Desde que você chegou e também sei que esta me seguindo desde aquele dia. - ela virou a cabeça em sua direção e olhou para ele com um sorriso nos lábios antes de voltar a olhar para o céu.

- Como? - Perguntou espantado, nem ele percebera o que estava fazendo.

- Meu pai, ele me ensinou algumas coisas, ele tem uma pequena grande mania de perseguição, quem pode culpá-lo por isso afinal?, passei as feria com ele.

- O que esta esperando? - Draco perguntou.

- Uma carta. respondeu simplesmente.

- De seu pai? - Porque diabos ele estava interessado? Ela não era ninguém!

- É, ele já idéia ter me enviado alguma coisa, deve esta fugindo de novo. - Havia tristeza na voz dela?

- Se ele não é um assassino então porque esta fugindo? - Não havia exatamente motivos para se perguntar, mas ela parecia tão preocupada.

- Porque acham que ele é um. - Ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Mas se ele não é por que ele não prova? - Ele perguntou realmente curioso.

- Acha que se ele pudesse não provaria? - Perguntou irritada se virando para olhá-lo novamente.

- Desculpe, pergunta idiota. - Quando ela voltou a sua posição inicial, ele se viu se aproximando mais dela para sentir melhor aquele perfume.

- Você tem o péssimo habito de ser um. - Helen se aproximou da janela olhando para cima. - Alguém vai receber alguma coisa.- comentou quando uma coruja aparecia rasgando o céu.

- Você? - Ele perguntou.

- Espero que sim. - Respondeu enquanto a coruja chegava.

A coruja pousou no parapeito da janela em frente a Black com duas cartas no bico, uma endereçada a ela e a outra, que foi guardada no bolso da calça dela, a Harry,

Helena abriu a sua carta assim que a coruja saiu voando, Draco viu um sorriso crescer no rosto pálido dela e se sentiu feliz com isso, porque ele não sabia.

- Parece que você recebeu o queria. É do seu pai?

- Você é um ótimo amuleto. - Ela disse antes de abraçá-lo pelo pescoço com a carta em uma das mãos e dá um beijo rápido em seus lábios, depois saiu correndo do corujal como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Malfoy ficou parado no meio do corujal, empacado, exatamente como ela falou que ele ficaria, estagnado, surpreendido com o beijo ele não sabia exatamente como fazer para se mover, não estava surpreso com o beijo em sim, mas pelo fato de ter gostando tanto e de estar achando que não havia sido o suficiente, rápido demais, superficial demais. Havia sido apena um beijo, mas ele teve que conter a vontade de abraçá-la e aprofundar o beijo, sentir melhor o gosto dela. Era melhor parar de pensar naquilo e se concentrar em tentar voltar a se mexer...

É obvio que ela não queria, não ela não tinha a intenção de beijá-lo, ele era bonito e era claro que ela queria beijá-lo. Mas fora algo que ela não conseguiria controlar, fazia meses que ela não tinha noticias do pai, precisava extravasar a felicidade de saber que ele estava vivo, ele era a pessoa mais perto, uma objeto, que ela usou para dividir com o mundo um momento de felicidade, nada mais do que um objeto. _Descartável._

Era hora de relaxar um pouco, foi por isso que ela entrou naquela sala novamente desesperada para quebrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, de preferência um vaso ou prato, algo que pudesse quebrar ou se espatifar em milhões de pedacinho pequenininhos, mas com certeza a cara de Malfoy seria perfeita.

Ela estava muito feliz com o fato que de que o pai estava vivo e bem, mas estava com raiva dela mesma por ter dado aquele beijo, ela conjurou alguns vasos e começou a atirá-los contra a parede com as mãos, sua foi se esvaindo até que estava calma novamente e não restava mais nenhum vaso, inteiro pelo menos, na sala, Helena sentou em uma cadeira e respirou fundo, estava casada, mas sabia muito bem que ele estava ali a observando a algum tempo.

- O que está fazendo aí? - Ela perguntou com a respiração já regularizada.

- Observando. - Ele se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela. - Por que quebrou os vasos?

- Dispensar irritação e me desculpe pelo beijo e por sujar a sua sala, eu vou limpar.

- Ta tudo bem. - Ela pode ouvir a respiração dele ficar um pouco mais acelerada.

- Onde estão seus amigos? - ela perguntou com um leve tom de divertimento na voz..

- Que amigos? - Ele perguntou.

- Ah! É verdade, eu esqueci que você não tem nenhum, mas estava me referindo aqueles dois idiotas Crabbe e Goyle. - Ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu tenho amigos, só não sabia a quais você estava se referindo. - Ele respondeu meio ofendido. - E os dois estão no salão comunal.

- Você tem certeza que eles são seu amigos mesmo? - Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Claro que eles são meus amigos, o que você quer dizer com isso? - Ele ainda continuava frio e parada, sem nenhuma alteração, ela queria poder quebrar aquela barreira.

- Quero dizer que no momento em que você realmente precisar deles, eles vão ser os primeiros a dar as costas a você, porque é um problema seu não deles. - Helena agora estava frente a frente com ele.

- Mas é claro que sim, afinal o problema é meu. - ele respondeu como se já estivesse acostumado a responder aquela pergunta e recebeu em resposta o rolar de olhos dela.

- Como assim, 'mas é claro que sim'? Se são seus amigos se puderem devem te ajudar, ou obviamente não são seus amigos, são pessoas que estão interessadas em algo que você tem, no seu caso sua merda de influência e seu dinheiro. - ela se levantou enquanto ele abria a boca para responder - Você sabe que estou certa, agora vou deixar você sozinho, parece ser a única coisa boa que você ainda pode fazer por sim mesmo - ela fez um pequeno e discreto floreio e limpou os cacos de vidro, mas foi impedida de sai da sala por que Malfoy a segurou pelo pulso.

- Você parece ser legal. - O loiro revelou um pouco vermelho - Quer ser minha amiga?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eles não se pareciam, não tinham nada que os mantivesse juntos, não possuíam os mesmos interesses, valores, o primo dela era o maior inimigo dele, ela não gostava dos amigos dele muito menos ele dos dela, mas ainda assim desde aquele dia os dois haviam se tornado amigos, ela evitava o censurar quanto a seus atos, mas quando ele fazia algo realmente desagradável ele tinha que encarar o doloroso olhar de desaprovação e decepção dela. Draco Malfoy nunca se importara com opiniões negativas a seu respeito, principalmente de pessoas como ela, mas na maioria das vezes doía nele saber e ver que ela não gostava do que ele fazia e que se magoava e magoa e a dor dela era definitivamente o pior.

Naquele dia ela estava com extrema raiva dele e ele sabia que ela só estava ali porque prometera ir, mas não falara com ele, Helena simplesmente entrara na sala, sentou-se na cadeira e começou a estudar, ele também fazia o mesmo, mas estava incomodado com os olhares que ela lhe lançava. Quando acabaram as tarefas, ele sentou-se na frente dela que estava escrevendo alguma coisa em um pedaço de papel.

- O que esta escrevendo? – ele perguntou.

A morena não respondeu, simplesmente levantou a folha de papel e mostrou para ele:

**VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!**

- É só o que tem a dizer para mim? – Porque ele estava se sentindo mal por causa daquilo?

Helena voltou à cabeça para o papel que magicamente apagou o que já estava escrito, Voltou a escrever depois mostrou para ele.

**NÃO**

- Vai falar comigo assim o dia todo? – Ele perguntou.

Helen repetiu o processo:

**TALVEZ...**

- Sei, e o que você tem pra me dizer? – Ele perguntou constrangido.

Ele escreveu mais uma vez e lhe mostrou:

**NÃO DEVIA TER FEITO AQUILO COM AQUELA GAROTA, SEU BRUTO!**

- Que garota? – É claro que ele sabia, mas como _ela _sabia?

**NÃO MINTA PRA MIM, VOCÊ SABE O QUE FEZ!**

- Que garota? – Porque ele estava mentindo para ela? Simples, não queria vê-la realmente decepcionada com ele. – Eu não fiz nada com garota nenhuma.

**VAI CONTINUAR NEGANDO?**

- Mas eu não fiz nada...

**NÃO SOU SUA MÃE, SEI QUANDO ESTA MENTINDO. CONFESSE AGORA!**

- Eu a derrubei de propósito no chão, me desculpe esta bem? – Não havia decepção ali, mas algo como alivio. – Eu não faço mais. – Ela continuou parada. – Não vai falar nada?

**AINDA NÃO!**

- O que quer que eu faça? – Ele perguntou.

**AINDA NÃO SEI, SURPREENDA-ME.**

- Eu... – Ele respirou fundo. – O que quer de mim?

**PORQUÊ?**

- Não sei! – Ele realmente mostrava arrependimento.

**O QUE ELA FEZ PRA VOCÊ EMPURRÁ-LA DAQUELE MODO?**

- Ela é uma grifinória, nascida trouxa. – Draco respondeu em um fio de voz.

**TAMBÉM SOU UMA GRIFINÓRIA, VAI ME EMPURRAR TAMBÉM?**

- Não, você é minha amiga. – Pelo menos ele achava. – Nunca empurraria ou machucaria você.

**DEVO DEIXAR DE SER SUA AMIGA?**

- Não, gosto de você, não quero deixar de ser seu amigo. – Pela primeira vez ele tinha medo de perder alguém que se aproximara dele, ele sabia que não podia controlá-la com sua influência e dinheiro, mas ainda assim ele não queria e não podia perdê-la. – Você quer deixar de ser minha amiga? – ele tinha medo que ela respondesse sim.

**NÃO É ESSE TIPO DE CASTIGO QUE VOCÊ MERECE, NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO, VAI PERDER MINHA AMIZADE DESSE JEITO, ENTENDO O FATO DE NÃO SER TÃO IMPORTANTE PRA VOCÊ, MAS TENHA CERTEZA DE QUE SOU A ÚNICA AMIGA DE VERDADE, SUA INFLUÊNCIA NÃO ME AFETA, SEU DINHEIRO NÃO ME AMEDRONTA, SEUS PAIS PODEM TER CORROMPIDO VOCÊ, MAS ISSO NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE PRECISAR SER IGUAL A ELES. SEJA VOCÊ MESMO, POR VOCÊ OU POR MIM.**

Ela entregou o papel a ele e saiu da sala, deixando-o sozinho.

Ela estava certa, mas Draco estava realmente tentando mudar, o problema era que desde aquele dia ela não falara com ele, nem aparecera na sala, ele estava seriamente pensando em procurá-la, mas não foi preciso, ela foi para sala com as atividades para fazer.

- Oi. – Ela disse e se sentou e começou a fazer as atividades.

- Oi, não trouxe seu pedaço de papel hoje? – Ele sentou ao lado dela.

- Não você já foi muito castigado, espero que tenha aprendido a lição, também não gostei de ficar sem falar com você.

- Não faço mais. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Vai fazer sim, mas aí eu castigo você de novo Draco, até você aprender, - Helena disse sorrindo.

- Não ligo para o fato de ser da grifinória. – Ele disse para ela.

- Se essa é a sua forma de dizer que seria meu amigo de qualquer forma, mensagem entendida, agora quieto, tenho uma redação para acabar. – ela disse sorrindo quando antes de virar a cabeça para um pergaminho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Gosto de falar com você. – ele disse enquanto fazia um carinho no cabelo dela que estava deitada no seu colo.

- Também gosto de falar com você Draco. – e também gostava do carinho que estava fazendo no cabelo dela.

- Teve noticias do seu pai? – O loiro perguntou.

- Ele está vivo. – Ele sempre perguntava, mas ela sabia que ele evitava falar sobre o assunto.

- Vai ao baile de inverno? – Nervoso? Mas é claro! Ele queria chamá-la para ir ao baile, mas sabia que seria difícil.

- Não, não sou muito a fim de festa. Vou passar a noite dormindo. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Também? – Ele não queria ir mesmo...

- Ta a fim de fazer o nosso baile? – Ela perguntou delicada.

- Parece uma boa ideia. Quando?

- Ao mesmo tempo do baile de inverno, assim a gente fica longe de encrenca e ninguém vai ficar procurando a gente. – Ela estava sorrindo e ele não poderia dizer não para ela, não com ela sorrindo daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem Evy, se você quiser vamos fazer. – Ele decidiu chamá-la de 'Evy' porque disse que ninguém a chamava assim, ela gostava.

- Feito. – Ela sentou no chão e depois se levantou. – Tenho que ir. – Evy sempre ia, ele ficava sozinho, mas percebeu que nunca se sentia assim quando os outros amigos iam embora, mas pelo que deu para ele entender ela era a sua amiga de verdade e os outros não.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Enquanto todos se divertiam, ou não, no salão com o baile os dois estavam dançando na sala que agora não estava muito empoeirada, estava arrumada, havia alguns pratos de comida e um pequeno som bruxo tocando uma musica lenta.

Draco e Helen estavam dançando e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele se sentiu desconfortável com alguma coisa, mas o perfume dela estava o deixando um pouco desconcertado.

- Você está bem? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Estou é que faz tempo que não danço. – Draco respondeu sorrindo.

-Não está tão enferrujado assim, mas precisa se soltar mais um pouco. – Helena deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Você dança bem. – Havia um assunto que os dois evitavam tocar, sempre. O beijo que ela tinha dado nele no corujal, mas ele queria saber, precisava saber se aquele beijo havia significado para ela o mesmo que havia significado para ele. Ele só não sabia como chegar ao assunto.

- O que você tem? – Ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Nada. – Mentiu. – Ta tudo bem.

- Esta mentindo, você está todo desconfortável e tenso, quer falar alguma coisa pra mim?

- Na verdade eu quero perguntar. – Aquela amizade já nascera ameaçada, era hora de acabar com tudo por causa da maldita curiosidade dele.

- Pergunte. – ela disse sorrindo e levantou a cabeça do ombro dele.

- Naquele dia... no corujal...- Ele pigarreou – O que foi...aquilo?

- Aquilo? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- É aquilo. – Ele respondeu.

- Você ta falando do beijo? – Ela perguntou sorrindo?

- Ééé, o beijo. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

- Foi um beijo Draco. – Helena respondeu.

- Um beijo?

- E o que mais poderia ter sido aquilo? O que pareceu para você? – Ela perguntou mais curiosa.

- Um beijo. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- E então o que você quer saber? – A morena perguntou.

- O que foi aquilo? – O loiro perguntou.

- Pensei que a gente tivesse concordado que havia sido um beijo. – Ela disse confusa.

- Ééé, eu sei que foi um beijo, mas o que foi aquele beijo? Ele perguntou melhor.

- Ata, você quer saber o que ele significou? – Ela perguntou.

- Isso, você entendeu...

- Estava feliz, aí você estava do meu lado, então eu te beijei. – Respondeu olhando para ele.

- Quer dizer que se fosse outra pessoa você também beijaria? – O que pensar daquilo?

- Não, beijei porque era você e só esta complicando tudo Draco. – Ela se soltou dele e caminhou até o som para desligá-lo.

- Desculpe não foi minha intenção, é que _você _me deixa confuso, com seus sorrisos, suas ideias esquisitas e o fato de você ser minha amiga. – O loiro estava, parado no meio da pista. – É que você não quer nem precisa de nada que eu tenha, nada que a prenda a mim, isso me deixa tão inseguro.

- Draco, tudo – Ela se aproximou dele e parou de gente para ele. – Tudo me prende a você, o que sinto, o que quero, o que eu faço, o que penso, tudo, tudo me prende a você, é só você Draco, só você que prende a você.

- Desculpe. – ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não sei se sou o suficiente para prendê-la, sou estável, mas você não concorda com o que faço e quero manter você comigo mais do que imagino, por isso me desculpe por isso...

Não houve muito tempo para ela ou ele pensarem quando os lábios se encontraram, ele foi delicado ao pedir passagem pela boca dela, ela foi condescendente ao agraciá-lo com suas mordidas pequenas. Durou mais tempo do que eles planejavam, mas nem por isso ele acabou tão cedo.

Não, não havia nada nele que a mantivesse presa, estava nela, há muito mais tempo do que ela poderia se lembrar, do que ela havia tomado conhecimento.

Era a penas o começo...

**FIM.**


End file.
